Do Not Sneak Here
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Shred NPC Slice Robustus has had a busy enough time with taking care of injured Decepticons since he made Shred steer clear. He is now coming off duty, the medical drones are on for anyone that desires repairs and surely they will notify him if he was needed. So he makes his way out of the med bay and enters the science facility. Shred happens to be in the science facility, the young femme sitting at a terminal, looking at what appears to be her own schematics. As Rob emerges, she looks up, and over to him with a smile "Hey Rob." "heads up!" With a sudden whirring sound, a black form falls from the ceiling, halting just before collision a few feet away. It was Slice, hanging out of a ceiling panel as he twists to look at them both "Slag. Hi." Robustus nods to Shred with a smile, then jerks slightly to the shout from above. He looks up and peers hard at the mech. "Spy much Slice?" he asks. Shred erks, and as Slice lands, she swings for him, Scalpel appearing in her hand as she attempts to cut him, on instinct. "Actually I-YIPE!" as Shred bolts, Slice twists and shimmies back up the cord, just BARELY in time to avoid that scalpel. Shred blinks her optics, putting her scalpel away, "Sorry. just DON'T surprise me like that again. It's not a wise idea." Robustus gasps as Shred does something he didn't quite expect her to be doing. A little frown appearing upon his lips, he intones. "Shred... I thought that side of you had calmed down a bit." Shred frowns, "Sorry, but when I am startled like that, I do sometimes react on instinct still." Robustus sighs softly, shaking his head. "Guess I won't be sneaking up on you then. Not that I could." he notes softly, looking at what she has on the screen, "Up to something?" Shred hmms, "Just looking at the readings on my systems.. there's no way of telling how long the nucleon's going to last in my systems." Robustus inclines his head to that, "Like I told you before it may last as long as it did in Slipstream, but it could last much longer seeing as you were exposed to more than Slipstream." he peers back up at where Slice should be, "Coming down?" Unclipping the cord, Slice holds onto it as he stands upright on the ground finally "Oh, just mapping out a training course. Master wishes me to train some of Lord Megatrons' troops to be Ninja. They haven't a hope, but I am to try my best. " he promises, and looks to Shred "So it hasn't settled yet?" Shred frowns, "The nucleon's pretty solidly in my systems.. " Robustus hmms, "Well so long as you aren't putting that course through med bay Slice I have no issues with it." Shred nods, "Same here.. but your course sounds interesting to me.. perhaps when the nuke's purges from my system..." "That may be a good idea." nods at slice "Depending on other things. Being a ninja is not for everyone. You have to be sleek, twistable and slippery." he explains to both. Then he nods to Robustus "We go by the door but that is it. We do not go in. Shred nods to Slice.. "well, I think I have most of those qualities, Slice. I certainly have no love of being easily caught." Robustus smiles a bit to what Shred says, "Shred you are sleek and twistable from what I have seen. Just add in slippery and you could certainly show Slice what sort of ninja you could become." Slice grins wickedly "I'll have to test you then sometime. You're also fast and instant. Like ninja." he lifts up a fist in demonstration "We'll see. The course is full right now though - I can only take a few at a time." Shred nods, "Fair enough.. I'll just keep doing my own personal training I guess for now. " "Indeed. The more you impress the Master, the better your chance. So where were you going? " asks Slice curiously. Robustus hmms, looking thoughtful, "A pity I am not a warrior type or I could assist in your training Shred." Shred shrugs, "I wasn't particularly going anywhere right now. " then she smiles to Robustus, "It's ok, I understand, Rob. Maybe I could enlist Slip and Nitrogear to help me to train?" Robustus looks to Slice, "I was heading toward the barracks actually." then a nod to Shred, "I am sure they would be happy to do so." Shred nods, and she smiles, before looking again to Slice, her optics brightening slightly as she uses her medical zoom function to quickly appraise his form, seeking potential weak points in it. Slice's armor seemed to be anti-radar, but it was still detectable - his joints seemed the most weakest points, where the gaps were, as well as the hinged set of plats over his abdomen and kidney area as Slice comments "May I walk with you? I'm done mapping for now." Robustus peers at the ninja a long moment, "If you must." Shred hmms, "Sure, no problem." getting to her feet, in a moment she's right beside slice, and she just.. taps him lightly right at the joint at the base of his cranium, at the back of the neck. Slice blinks and peers at Shred curiously at that "Hmm? Yes? ' he asks as they start along, he a step behind to follow them. Shred grins, "If I wanted, you'd be in severe pain right now. Your laser core is Cranial mounted." Robustus shakes his head a bit, moving toward the wind shaft at his usual pace. Slice tilts his head 'And? " he continues, lifting an eyebrow "I know that. Although if you had moved any much faster I would be out of the way." he notes. Shred smiles to Rob, before she shrugs, walking after Rob, to take up a pace alongside him.. to Slice she simply grins, "Isn't that part of what a ninja needs to know though? how not to alert an opponent to the danger until they are dead?" "Yes, but you weren't exactly being subtle about it. " points out Slice simply "Not like the ninja on the other side of you. " he too looks to Robustus as he walks along. Robustus is staying out of this one as he stops at the edge of the wind shaft to activate his jet boots, then stepping off into the air so he may fly to the barracks floor. Shred chuckles, "Perhaps not, no." and she doesn't even seem to react to the comment about there being a ninja on the other side of her. There wasn’t, of course. And Slice smirks a little as he stops at the edge, and peers down, frowning. "Hrm..." Shred pauses, and she looks to Slice, "Don't tell me you can't fly." "Ninjas don’t NEED to fly!" he notes simply. "But I do have something given to me to help." he reaches into subspace, pulling out a hover board. "Shall we?" Shred smirks, and she simply steps out into the wind shaft, firing her heel thrusters. Robustus has long since landed at the barracks level and is now peering to see what the hold up is. Shred flies quickly to the barracks. Robustus steps back as he sees Shred coming down, he chuckles. "No jet boots on him huh?" Hovering down last, the Ninja flips off the board and lands in the doorway "We're staying in the Dead End right now." he explains, peering around. "... It’s like a honeycomb." Robustus moves off to the energon cooler to get his ration, "Dead End is a dangerous place for those not familiar with the pitfalls of it Slice, I'm surprised you chose it." he states honestly. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Shred's Logs